


For the Wheel's Still in Spin

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Digital Art, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/arukou/pseuds/arukou"><b>Arukou</b>'s</a> wonderful Cap Iron Man BB 2014 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2680208/chapters/5994650"><b>For the Wheel's Still in Spin</b>.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Wheel's Still in Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Chapter Divider:**

**Icons:**

, , 


End file.
